pixarfandomcom-20200222-history
Gilbert Huph
Gilbert Huph (also known as "Mr. Huph") is one of the minor antagonists in The Incredibles. ''The Incredibles'' Mr. Huph is the diminutive, short (both in height and temper), and insensitive CEO of Insuricare and Bob's boss. He is always annoyed that Bob keeps authorizing Insurance policies to different clients. He reprimands Bob for feeling sorry for writing checks to every "Harry Hardluck" and "Sally Sobstory" that gives him a phone call. Soon, Mr. Huph calls Bob to his office right away to lecture him about his conflicting ideals. Bob then sees a man being mugged through the window, and tries to alert Mr. Huph to the man being mugged, but when Huph sees that the man is getting mugged, he non-chalantly remarks that he hopes that he isn't insured. Bob tries to go and save him, but Huph threatens to fire him if he leaves his office. Bob then sees the mugger running away and succeeding. Mr. Huph then tries to tell Bob that he was close to losing his job, but Bob (enraged that he failed to save a citizen for the first time) brutally grabs him by the throat and throws him through several walls, nearly killing him. Huph is then hospitalized, in traction, and possibly mind-wiped by Agent Rick Dicker. Luckily, Mr. Huph survives and tells Rick that Bob is fired. It is unknown what becomes of Mr. Huph after The Incredibles, but he most likely recovers from his injuries and goes back to work. Personality Mr. Huph is very greedy, ill-tempered, and grumpy. He always bosses his employees around, including Bob, and is cold, insensitive and lacks any sympathy towards the needs of others. Huph also doesn't want to help his customers (as he said, "The law *requires* that I answer 'no.'" when Bob asked him if he's saying that they shouldn't help their customers). His comments imply that the customers they should help out are the stockholders not the people with policies. Trivia *Mr. Huph's obvious disdain from helping his clients is in stark contrast to his voice actor, Wallace Shawn, who apart from being a playwright has studied economics and political science and knows full well of the dangers of extreme capitalism. Shawn makes an appearance in Capitalism: A Love Story, directed by his good friend Michael Moore, and with Moore discusses this subject. Wallace Shawn also voices Rex in Toy Story. *On the "October 2005 WDW Pin Releases" website, there is a pin called "Boss's 2005 Day", where Bob is in Mr. Huph's office giving a present to his boss (whose arm is in a sling, presumably after the freak accident he had in the movie) for Boss's Day 2005. The words said "Bob Parr is presenting a gift to Mr. Huph for Boss's Day 2005. Remember your boss in 2005 with this unique Limited Edition pin featuring characters from Disney/Pixar's The Incredibles. Boss's Day is celebrated every October 16. The pin was designed by Disney Design Group Artist Bret Melvin". *One of his lines, about a Walker policy, is a refrence to Producer John Walker. Quotes Huph, Gilbert Category:Primary Villains